Megaman Returns
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Things get really emotional after the death of ght and Dr.Wily.


Megaman Returns

_To Keiji Inafune who loves creating and illustrating Megaman the most_

This story opens up to the acoustically orchestral version of the Megaman Two Title Theme. After the opening credits, this story proceeds to the funeral of Dr. Thomas Light and his opposing friend Dr. Wily somewhere in Robotropolis,Japan. Their three robot sons came dressed in their armor suits in tribute to the fact that those two doctors mainly converted and built them as defensive robots even after the second oldest robot brother acted as an enemy to the two other brothers for a while. The three robot brothers' sister Roll was also there along with their family-friend Kalinka. The two girls gave a condolent speech by the podium. After the funeral was over, they all went to eat at a very special fifties diner for both robots and humans. "Well I'm so sad and happy over this death," said the youngest robot brother Megaman in his iconic high-pitched voice. " was great too even though he was always evil," the oldest robot brother Protoman added. "I've been regretting my evilness to all you guys," said the second oldest robot brother Bass. "How so?" Roll wondered. "For some reason, I was first converted into a robot with anxiety disorder. Honestly, the only reason why that came to be was because I was designed by considering he was obviously evil. On that note, he just made my personality even worse. That's actually why I wanted to kill you guys," Bass narrated. "Well it's a good thing you finally changed your ways," Kalinka commented. "You can say that again," Protoman remarked. After that, they all went home and watched Disney+. All of a sudden, their TV got interrupted by an unfamiliar woman. "Hello, my fellow sons and daughter. My name is . I'm here to tell y'all that I would like you guys to join forces with me," the unfamiliar woman stated. "Why should we?" Megaman screeched. "Well that's actually for you to find out," admitted just before giving an evil laugh. At that point, the three brothers and sister immediately found out that this could be a trap. "Where are you anyway?!" Protoman yelled. "Open your front door and find out," commanded. Megaman carefully approached the door and slowly opened it. "Boo!" It was herself. "Oh it's you!" Roll recalled. She and the rest of her brothers drew their mega busters at her. "If you blast me, y'all will obviously go to prison since I'm a human and you're robots," Dr. Salga reminded. "Fine. Go ahead and take us to your headquarters," Megaman reacted. Soon enough, he and the rest of the robot siblings undid their mega busters and followed . "Okay, now what?" Bass joked seriously as he and the rest of the robot siblings officially entered 's headquarters. "I will assign all of you to obtain these powers of the royal world: a frozen heart, an enchanted rose, a genie lamp, an olympic medal, and a glass slipper," announced. "Oh that's easy. All we have to do is just take them and install them to ourselves," Bass joked seriously again. "That's not that easy though. You must defeat these fighting robots my two daughters and I built before you can obtain these powers of the world," said . "Oh no, not again!" Megaman cried. "That is just too much," Protoman added. "Yeah I'm tired of battling robot masters! We want to battle dangerous criminals even if they're human," Bass concluded. "Well it's either that or I dissassemble you unjustly. Now what's it going to be?" recommended. "Okay fine! We'll battle your stupid evil robots!" Bass aggressed. At that point, he, Megaman and Protoman drew their mega busters and started blasting as much as they could. Not only did they battled the robots, they also had to battle some minor enemy characters along the way. Ultimately, the three robot brothers transformed themselves into hyper mode and super blasted all the evil robots. "Okay, we blasted all your evil robots. Now what do we do?" Megaman concluded. "Can we get those powers now?" Protoman begged. "Yeah any bright ideas?" Bass added. "You can kill me now," said Dr. Salga now struggling to speak. Megaman and Protoman gasped. "Really? Are you sure?" Bass insured quickly. "Yes," sadly approved. At that point, Bass immediately drew his mega buster and fatally blasted her before any words could be spoken. "Bass!" Megaman whined. "What did you do that for?!" Protoman jumped in. "Yeah you didn't even give us a chance to blast her together," said Megaman. "Well sorry. I was just following what she was exactly saying," Bass remarked. Megaman started arguing with him a little bit until something amazing happened. "Hey! She's still half alive!" Protoman interrupted. "Oh. Let's go near her and she what she has to say," Megaman agreed. "Well well well, any last words?" Bass questioned. As a result, stated that she was the young wife of as well as how she struggled trying to be in such a relationship with him personally and professionally. "That is why when I first met you guys, I called y'all my fellow sons and daughter. Go ahead and make your decision for me,"said . Right after that moment, all three robot brothers charged their mega busters and blasted to her final death. All of a sudden, two doctor sisters emerged from the backroom after hearing the big blast shot. "Mother! No!" One sister sobbed. "How did this happen?!" The second sister added. "Well to tell you the truth, she was evil just like your dad and after we defeated her evil robots here, she allegedly ordered us to kill her," Megaman explained with some tears in his eyes. "Well what should we do now?" The first sister expressed. "We're just going to call an ambulance to take care of her while you girls stay here and keep her company," said Protoman. He and his two robot brothers picked up the power items which were now from the severely damaged evil robots and turned them into a gaseous form absorbing them into their bodies. "At this point, our job is done. We must go now," Megaman finished. "Wait!" The first sister shouted. "We have something to tell you," said the second sister. "What is it?" Protoman gazed. "We actually knew already that our mom was evil," the first sister stated. "You knew that all along?" Bass assured. "Well why didn't you tell us a few seconds ago?" Megaman added. "Our mom abusively disciplined us right from the start just like our dad. They were basically both abusive. In fact, they always forced us to help them build evil robots just like the ones you just destroyed. Right now, we just changed our minds that it's actually a good thing our parents are passed away. We just felt ironically shocked when we heard you guys kill our mom just now," The second sister confessed. "Well if that's the case, you can live with us and be our new doctors," Megaman brought up. "Hey! That would be so awesome!" The first sister shouted starting to feel happy now. "You bet!" The second sister confirmed. In the meantime, the ambulance came. The three robot brothers told them and the police that they'll take good care of the two girls. "What are your names by the way?" Megaman mentioned. "I'm ," said the first sister. "I'm . What are your names?" The second sister greeted. "I'm Megaman and these are my brothers Protoman and Bass and my sister Roll," Megaman responded. They all walked happily together out the door. Bass started cheering up for the very first time. He cheered just like Jim Carrey's Grinch. This story ends to an acoustically orchestral version of the Megaman Three Title Theme. After the credits, all the main characters perform the artist version of Go The Distance since that song's theme matches Megaman. During the performance, Keiji Inafune himself sits in the audience and gives a brief thankful speech after the song's performance. The ending credits then replays to a cover of Keith Urban's The Fighter by the Frozen cast.


End file.
